Fire Lilly: A Severus Snape Story
by luvskakashi
Summary: What do you do When one night gives you something that you didn't know you where missing? Now a man who locked away his heart, Will find the key in a girl, who only wants his love.Will he let her heal him, or will he push her away? Longer Summery inside.


What do you do When one night gives you something that you didn't know you where missing? Now a man who locked away his heart, Will find the key in a girl, who only wants his he let her heal him, or will he push her away?

Severus Snape Five years before his " death" ( i love him to much to kill him, so fawks flew in at the last moment and cried on him:D) slept with a witch that resembled Lilly Evens( cuz you know he wouldn't call her potter) and then went about his life, the witch however became pregnant, and had a girl whom she Named Lillium Ariesta Snape, knowing that the father was and only could be Severus Snape, but she dosen't tell him about her, though by some means or another Albus Dumbledor finds out( cuz he knows everything) yet he didn't tell him so five years pass Lillium grows more and more, her hair a Light Albrum Color, and her eyes Green like jade. her mother gets into a muggle car accident, she lived with them because she knew if they found out who Lilliums father was they would use her, and on her death a letter was sent to Severus Snape, informing him he now had custody of a five year old girl, he of course was positive she was not his child, so when he went to pick her up, after the shock of the likeness she held to his Lilly and her name, he convinced the lawyer present to do a paternity test on her. the results of course where that he was the father( so had a flash of Snape on Maury with his saying " severus, you are the father" hehehe) so he takes her to the only women who he knows that would know what the hell he was suppose to do, molly weasly, along the way two former students help him to see what it is that he has, now lets see how far i can go without it going all corny,lol.

She really couldn't believe this, it was just so unbelievable, her going to have the child of a man who only slept with her because she resembled Lilly Potter, who when she was in school was three years ahead of her. as time went by, she started to believe it then, as her stomach got bigger and bigger, until Nine months to the day since the child was conceived, a girl with Light albrum hair and what seemed to be Jade green eyes was born, at two thirty in the morning on July the 13th. she named her Lillium Ariesta Snape, it seemed to fit her. so as time passes she decides not to tell severus snape that he was a father and went to live in the muggle world with Lillium, afraid that even if there was the smallest possibility that Voldimort would come back and find out about her and use her, she would rather live with out magic at all if it kept her daughter safe. of course keeping her a secret was harder then it might seem, expesualy when one Albus Dumbledor come knocking at your door seeming to know all about her and lillium, but says he will not tell a soul about as a procation she writes a letter to severus, explaining every thing and her reason for keeping it from him for so long, just in case something where to happened to her, after every thing gets settled years seem to pass, Lillium has grown to a very beautiful Five year old girl, who Loves story's about magic and magical creatures, not knowing that she herself is in fact magical. one day while they where driving home from the park, a car ran into her side and flipped the car over several times before it crashed into a tree and the tree broke and fell onto the car,the Fire department where able to get the scratched and bruised Lillium out of the car, but the women was stuck, and since she did not bring her wand, she was pined in the car, a tree branch impaling her in her side and the steering wheal crushed against her legs. it wasn't for a week did lillium wake, a wizarding lawyer was all ready in her Hospital room.

"where mummy?" she asks trying to stand.

the man walks over and smiles sadly. "im sorry, your mother passed away two days ago, im afraid her lungs where punctured, they did every thing they could but nothing i do have something for you to watch, its from you mother."he says handing her a i pod.

lillium pushes the play button after putting in the head phones, trying not to cry yet, she wanted to hear what her mummy had to say. on the screen a pretty red haired women smiles. "Lillium, if your seeing this then something bad happened to me,but you have to be strong for me all right poppet? now this nice man is a friend of mine, he is going to take you to your daddy and help you pack your things,His name is Jefferey. now i know i haven't told you much about your daddy or about myself, but here it is, you know how sometime you do things that are like magic, well thats because your a witch, like me, your daddy is a wizard, a very powerful don't get to excited about him alright, i'm sure he wont be what you are expecting, but give him a chance and im sure you can win him i have to go alright, i love you, you can keep this so you always remember what i look and sound like." it stops on her waving at her.

"does that explain every thing?" Jeffery asks her.

she nods and clutches it to her chest. " yes, when do i meet my daddy?" she asks softly.

moments later a tall imposing dark haired man walking in with a glare on his face, though it disappeared fro a moment before he turned to the lawyer. "i demand to know what this is!" the lawyer of course ushers him away from lillium and whispers to him as she watches curiously, was this man her daddy? after a few moments he walks over to her and her father follows.

"Lillium, do you mind if i do a small test, i promise it wont hurt." he asks her holding up a stick in his hand, she nods and watches in awe as he flicks the stick and a few sparks come out, he turns to her father. "there, if you don't believe it try it your self." and the man does it not once or twice but three times, getting the same result each time. he finally sighs deeply and speaks in a toneless voice.

"very well, have her ready in two hours." then he turns and walks out of the room.

two hours later she was packed up and ready to go where ever it is he was taking her, Jeffery said that the house would be saved for her so when she was older she could live there, it would be rented out and all the money would be put into her mothers gringots account, which was now hers, the man came back and waved his wand over her bags and the disappeared, and she stared wide eyes.

"we don't have all day girl, lets go."he says gruffly at her.

she smiles at the lawyer."thank you for helping me, i hope ill see you again!" she says before she walks over to the man who simply starts walking. it wasn't long before where where out in muggle London and he lead her to an ally way, took hold of her hand and before her head stopped seeing little birds, they where at a different place, he didn't let go of her and dragged her through some doors, you could hear the loud talking, at lest until she walked in with her father dragging her along with him. every person in the room stared at her and she just blinked at them before she smiles.

"hello."she says with a wave of her free hand.

"severus, who is this little dear?" asks a older red haired women.

"i need to speak with you, in private. can one of you children watch her?" he asks, still in a toneless voice.

the women stares at him before she nods."alright, dear why don't you go see if one of them boys will play a game with you, you might even be able to get a snack."

lillium smiles and turns to Severus. "may i?" he nods and lets go of her head and she happily runs over to the nearest boy, one with black hair and green eyes and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

the women leads Severus into a room and after she shuts the door she turns to the man. "Severus, what is this about?"

he sighs and explains what happened before he asked. " and seeing as your the only person id even think about asking about this stuff from, i came to you. what do i need to do?"

she smiles. " besides talk to her? its all rather simple, you feed her, bathe her, dress her and put her to bed, and perhaps a little playing. you don't have much to worry about until she is a teenager or when she starts school."

while they talked lillium was talking with the boy who she walked over to, his name was harry. they talked and played little games until Severus came in with molly and he told her it was time to go, they where going to visit another person. she of course jumped up and ran over to him happily. the girl she had talked to, Hermione smiled and winked at her as he took her wrist in his and they walked out the door, then her head went fuzzy again, she was sure she didn't like this means of travel, and they stood in front of a big house, he didn't knock he just walked in and took her along with him, her little legs running to keep up with his long strides. they arrived at a room and he opened the door to revel four people, three had pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair, the other had dark skin and hair with lavender looking eyes. they all stopped talking while the older man stood.

"Severus, what a surprise." that's when he notices the girls whose wrist the man was holding. he looked at her, she had some scabbed over cuts on her face and a nearly heal bruise on the side of her face and she looked up at him with wide sparkling green eyes as if in awe of him, he will admit he liked it when people looked at him like that, but there was no fear behind the awe. "and who is this?" he asked the man motioning to her.

before Severus could reply she answered for him. "I'm Lillium, I'm five!" she says holding up five fingers with her free hand and smiling up at him cutely.

"apparently this is my daughter." Severus reply's in his normal bored tone.

"oh well aren't you just adorable." the women says walking over to lillium and smiling, she gets the same look she had just been giving the man. "hello dear, I'm narcissa."

her smile widen. "your named like a flower! i like flowers, there pretty."

she smiles at the girl before she turns to her father. "would you mind if i took her to sit with Draco, blase and i, I'm sure you wish to talk with Lucius." he nods and lets go of the girl and motions for her to go with the women, she dose as told and walks over to two boys and she stood in front of them both sitting on a couch and enough space between them for her to sit.

"can i sit here?" she asks them pointing at the spot.

blase reacted first and leaned forward, picking her up from under her arms and sets her in the spot. "course you can, i wouldn't mind it, what about you Draco?" he ask the other boy.

he shakes his head. "sure why not." he looks at his father and god father leaving the room. "now, where did you get hose cuts and bruises from?" he asks her.

"in the car crash that mummy died in, i slept for a whole week, so i didn't get to say good bye, then when i woke up mummy left me a video of her, she said i was a witch, like her and my daddy was a wizard. she said i was gonna stay with him now and not to get to excited cuz he might not be like i think he was gonna be, but that's okay." says says wit ha smile.

all three stare at her before blase ruffles her hair. "your a good kid huh?"

she nods. "Hermione said so to, i like her."

blase stares at her for a minutes. "well that's good, i like her to, course i have to her being my girlfriend and all." he says wit ha grin.

she giggles as he takes his hand from her head and her stomach growls and she blushes. "ah that's rude tummy."she says looking at her stomach.

narcissa smiles at her. "how about a snack." then a plate wit ha cake and a fork appeared in front of lillium, she stared at it in awe before she put the plate in her lap and started to eat.

half an house later Severus and Lucius walk back into the room,finding lillium laying on the couch, her head in blase's lap and her feet in draco's, both boys where talking quietly to narcissa as blase ran his finger through her hair.

"well it looks like she warmed right up to them."lucious says walking over and siting beside his wife, looking at the sleeping girl. "i can see a bit of you when we where younger in her face, though she is much cuter."

Severus just walks over and sits in the chair. "all i see is her mother." he says simply."and I'm not sure i know what I'm doing with her, i cant treat her like one of my students, yet i cant treat her like an adult. how the hell am i suppose to treat her then?"

"oh, its not that difficult you know, I've heard that girls at her age will do as their father says with out a second thought about it, you still have many years before she will start to say no to you. just give her a room for her self and have all her things and toys in it and i'm sure you will get by. thought if you ever need a sitter, i'm sure either one or both will gladly watch her for you." she says with a smile. "but you have to spend time with her, you cant just hand her off to anyone so you can be on your own, she needs you , depends on you, if she can she might do things to get you attention, even if it means you just yelling at her."

"very well. i'm sure i can do that." he says.

"no mister ablus, i don't want lickerish, i want a lemon drop."she mumbles in her sleep and she turns so her face is in blase's stomach."i swear i didn't turn fawks purple, he did it on his own."

"did she just say" asked Draco.

"i think she did." blase said.

"that old man has some planing to do, i swear if he wasn't a portrait id strangle him." Severus says wit ha glare.

"i don't like red mummy, i want green."she mumbles again.

"why do you want green?" blase asks and she answers.

" its better then red and id look cuter in green."

Draco laughs at this. "oh, well lest she likes slytherin colors."

lillium opens her eyes and turns to lay on her back and blinks up at the blurry face, then it turned into blase and she smiled. " thank you for letting me use you as a pillow."

"any time" he says as he puts both of his hands under her arms and pits her up and sets her in the space between him and Draco." feel better now?"

"yes, my head was all dizzy but its better now."she says wit ha smile.

"that's good, don't want to agitate that bump on your head to much, be bad for your brain." Draco says with a grin, and she nods with a smile before she looks over and sees her father and the man where back, she smiles at them.

"your back!" she says smiling.

"where else would i go?" Severus asks her.

she scrunches her eye brows together and glares at the him in thought. " i don't know."she says.

" she just did your thinking look."Lucius says chuckling a little.

"i think it is time to leave."he says standing.

lillium smiles and hugs both boys around the neck before she smiles at the adults. "bye!" she says waving to them and following him outside, where he takes her wrist once more, the dizziness not as bad as it was before. she looked around and found she was at another place, he let go of her wrist and walked to a door and opened it motioning with his hand that she should go in first. she does so and looks around wide eyed at all the books stacked every where in the room, it was like the walls where made of them, there was two chairs in the room, and a fire place. Severus walked in after closing the door.

"follow me to your room." he says simply and starts to walk twords a flight of stairs and up them. she followed him to a room that was mostly empty, expet for a small bed with a dresser and a few stacks of books."this is your room, everything in here that is you you may touch, but do not touch anything else in her or the other rooms. we will go out for dinner since have nothing to eat."

"alright. but can i call you daddy?" she asks shyly.

he sighs. "you may,now stay here until it is time to go eat." he says turning and leaving her, shutting the door behind looked around the room and decided it would be safe to unpack her coloring books and crayons and color him a picture. so she pulled them out and sat on her bead coloring and thinking about her didn't say much to her so far, but she had only met him today so he might just not know what to say to she had decided that he needs her cuz he looked very sad.

Severus while she was in her room was in his Potions lab just siting, not even working on his potions. he wasnt sure how to deal with this. he wasnt good with children, at lest the ones he tought , so he had no idea how to go about interacting with her. half an hour later he walking back into the bed room he left her in and saw her laying on her stomach on the bed, coloring. he cleared his thought and she looked up at him and smiled, picking up a peace of paper and sliding off the bed and walking over to him.

"i colored this for you!" she says holding out the paper.

he looked down at it, it was a picture of a prince and princess, the prince had black hair and dark eyes, his clothes where dark and the princess had red hair and green eyes and bright colors. he takes it in his hand. "its time to go eat. get you shoes and jacket." he says walking out of the room and he stares down at the picture. it was obvious the prince was suppose to be him and she was suppose to be the he walked by a bookshelf he put the picture between two books and there was little feet steps, he turned and lillium was standing there behind him, shoes on and a green jacket. "lets go." he says walking out the door, she followed and he shut and locket the door. he started to walk but noticed she wasn't following. "what are you waiting for?" he asks.

"I'm not suppose to walk with out holding a hand, i could get lost."she says holding her small hand up.

he sighs and walks back over and takes her hand and they start walking again. it took fifteen minutes to get to the muggle restaurant and as soon as he walked in with her, every women in the place stared from her to him, the hostess smiled at him.

"just two sir?" she asks winking at lillium.

"yes." he answers.

"smoking or non?" she asks picking up a adult and child's menu.

"non." he says.

"please follow me." she says waking to the right and to a empty booth. he let go of her hand and slid into the booth. the women smiled at lillium and moved to the side and pulled out a booster sea and set it in the booth and lillium climbed up."now what would you like to drink?"

"coffee."Severus says.

"umm...chocolate milk." lillium says with a smile.

the women smiles and sets the menus down. "your serer will be back with you drinks in a few minutes." and she turns and leaves.

"why is every one staring at me daddy?" she asks him looking at her menu.

"i do not know, pick what you want to eat." he says looking at his menu.

fifteen minutes later they sat and ate their food in silence, thought we hostess and a few waitresses where whispering and looking in their she took a few more bites she looked up at her father.

"daddy, i have to go potty."

he sighs, knowing there was no way for him to send her along and stood and pulled her out of her seat."lets go then."

they walked into the men's room, a man standing at the urinal looked at themas he walked her to a stall and she went in to do her buisness. he glares at the man and he stops looking. after a minutes the toilet flushes and she walks out and over to the sinks, and stands on her tip toes and washes her hands before she dries them. and the go back to their table and finish eating. he pays and leaves a small tip before he takes her hand once again and they go to leave. of course on the way out two people saw them and walked over, blase zambini and Hermione Granger. lillium smiles at them.

"blase! Hermione! what are you doing here?" she asks them as they stop in front of them.

"well we where out on a date, how about you?" hermione says smiling.

"we had dinner!" she says wit ha smile.

blase ruffles her hair. "hope you have been good for your dad."

she glowers at him. "course i was."

Hermione laughs. "well don't forget when you take you bath to wash your hair and behind your ears and go to the bathroom before you go to sleep."

"i know, mummy always said the same thing!" she says with a cute pout.

"well i guess we should let you both go professor, lillium." Hermione says and she drags the waving blase away.

"i like them."lillium says with a smile.

Severus says nothing but walks them back to the house and after they where in he turned to her. "get you sleep clothes and take a bath. you can do it on your own?" he asks her.

she glowers again, looking more like him then her normal smiling face. " I'm a big girl, i can do it by my self."she says walking to her room.

it wasn't long before he sat alone in his sitting room and soon the sound of ruining water stopped and small giggles could be heard from the bath room above, it was rather distracting from the book he had started to read so he could try and forget why there was a small girl calling him daddy and looking at him like her was a hero of some kind just because he was her father, though he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to want his free time, he knew it would be soon. after a while he had made no progress in his book and there was no more water splashing or giggling, moments later there where small little foot steps running to where he was and there she was, standing there with a towel in her hand and wearing , though he would never say it out loud, a very cute jade green silk night gown, her hair was still dripping water as she walked over to him.

"will you dry my hair for me?" she asks softly, staring intently at the ground.

Severus sighs."very well." he says motioning for her to come forwards, she of course does so with out complaint and he sets his book down and takes the towel from her hand and plops it on her head covering her face and she giggles as he uses it to dry her hair. his task complete he removes the towel and looks at her, her hair a frizzy mess. " brush you hair and tee the go to bed."

she looks up at hi with wide eyes, almost in awe for some reason only known to her. "then you will tuck me in?" he nods and she runs off again, large smile on her face.

bed time had come fast and she now lay in her new bed, covered in a thick blanket as Severus pulls it up to her shoulders. she watches him, trying to memorize every thing about him, so when she slept she might see him smile at her. before he can move his hand from the blanket she grabs his hand.

"may i have a good night kiss, you don't have to, but it helps me sleep with being scared of the boogie man." she says softly to him.

he lets out a large sigh, but complies to her wish, if it made he go to sleep sooner then it was what he had to do, he leans down and kissed her forehead quickly and pull back. " good night." he says as he turns and walks out the door, shunting off the light,though he decided to leave the door crack, if she was afraid of the boogie man she was afraid of the dark as well, before he got out the door she let out a small whispered, "good night daddy" he of course just walked out and left the door crack and went to him rooms to sleep, it was a rather long and tiring day, and if this was how it was going to be for as long as she was here, he would have to get the proper amount of sleep to deal with it, so he didn't snap at her.

please read and review...


End file.
